


Livin the dream, watchin the leaves, changin the seasons

by AlexZorlok



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: "I wish you could go to the same school as me."
Relationships: Kawara Ryouta & Tosaka Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Livin the dream, watchin the leaves, changin the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I'm finishing 2020 off by writing bird dating sim fanfiction says a lot about how this year messed me up, doesn't it-
> 
> Just kidding, this game is incredible storytelling and character dynamics, and I'm so, so glad it was here for me these past few days.

“It’s just a cut.” Ryouta assures her, for the third time in the past five minutes now, his voice small and, frankly, getting a little bit embarrassed.

Hiyoko is having none of it. They are sitting down on a bench in the park, and she probably isn’t even listening to him, doesn’t hear a word coming out of his beak. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, a tip of her tongue out as well. Ryouta sighs and looks up into the sky for a moment. It’s a mostly sunny day out, but there are a few funny-shaped clouds floating here and there, distracting him from the girl, if just for a moment.

It’s a nice day to go for a fly…

“Aha!” Hiyoko stands up from the bench with a victory cry. Her fists are resting on her hips now as she looks over her efforts with a satisfied look on her face.

Ryouta turns his wing around, revealing a cloud-patterned bandage that Hiyoko so carefully stuck in between his feathers.

“Good as new!” she grins, and Ryouta can’t help but smile back.

“Hiyoko, there’s blood on your hands.”

She turns them in front of her face to check: there’s not a lot of it, but it’s spread in messy stains all over her fingertips, and some on her palms. She’s used to taking care of herself, but she’s no doctor to do the work flawlessly.

“Eh.” she shrugs, then wipes her hands on the sides of her pants. It doesn’t help, and now her clothes are stained as well, but she doesn’t seem to care in the slightest. “Hunter-gatherer has seen worse!”

She sits back down on the bench, close to him.

It really was just a cut. A kind one would get from a particularly mischievous cat: red and bleeding, but not deep for it to be worrisome, just stinging a little for the first few minutes. Well, Ryouta even did get from a cat— a feral stray passing by, jumping trees and bushes, evidently not informed enough to know that his kind doesn’t exactly jump doves anymore. Not when the dove is several times its size and could lift it up in his wings, if he wanted to, anyway.

“You should stay for dinner tonight, mom will be happy to see you.” Ryouta nudges her with one of his feet. “We’ll even make your favourite.”

“Aww, Ryouta. The second term starts tomorrow, I bet you also have homework left to do.”

“Ah, that’s true...”

He sends her a quick glance, then looks down, fiddling with his feathers. Hiyoko fills the silence with her rambling for a few minutes: something about the other kids in her class being complete nerds, and how algebra is driving her over the edge, but how, on the other hand, she’s looking forward to joining the track team at the next sports festival. Ryouta takes her words in half-heartedly, all the while still turning something around in his own thoughts. When he finally speaks, the sentence is quick, in hurry to get out:

“...I wish you could go to the same school as me.” he sends Hiyoko another quick glance and turns away, embarrassed. “I miss you.”

Hiyoko’s expression softens at that. She stands up, checks her hands again to see whether they would still stain, and offers one of them to Ryouta with a smile.

“We can still go get some beans from a cafe right now.”

Ryouta takes her hand in his and follows her lead, feeling as light as he usually only does when flying.

“I bet one day humans will be allowed in some pigeonation, and I’ll dissonance the entire music class by singing together with you.

Ryouta chuckles in response.

“Mom and dad would have wanted this.”


End file.
